


With a little bit of and a sprinkle of that

by mythicalpatterns



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalpatterns/pseuds/mythicalpatterns
Summary: Coloured lights in the darkness. Music and laughter. With a little bit of and a sprinkle of that. A white shirt, swaying hips. Heartbeat. It’s getting hot in here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I kind of got obsessed with the Rhink-ship a couple of weeks ago (and it has NOT been good for my studdies and/or social life) after watching RandL since 2013. And after that snapchat I HAD to write something myself (tried before but that didn't get far). It's so hard! I hate it when you have a story to tell and it doesn't come out the way you want it to, especially since I'm not a native speaker. So anyway, I'm pretty nervous about putting this out there but would definately appreciate any feedback. Please excuse any wierd spelling and/or grammar errors though!

_ Flirtatious, trying to show faces. _

 

So it was one of those days. Link was in that silly mode of his where he would drop snarky comments, make awkward grimaces and being too caught up in his weird state of mind to really listen to anyone at all. Rhett had noticed it already in the morning but it’d escalated throughout the recording. It was funny, he always was, but sometimes it left Rhett feeling a bit irritated. Like, it was so hard to get through to him if you wanted to be serious for just a second. Which, believe it or not, Rhett occasionally wanted.

 

_ I'm waiting for the right time. _

 

Back in the office Rhett sat down on the couch. Sinking back against one of the armrests he started scrolling on his phone. After five minutes or so he heard footsteps in the corridor and then Link walked through the door.

“Watcha’ doin’ buddy?” He said in a deep voice which told Rhett he was still being a kid. He did not lift his eyes from the screen, not really in the mood for Links playfulness. 

“I’m reading an article on this thing about string theories” he answered and then decided to at least try to have a normal conversation. “Did you know that…”

“Oh, I know everything about it” Link cut off. “I’ve been probed by mega-intelligent super-advanced aliens, remember?” He moved closer to the couch. Rhett still refusing to look at him. “They put things up my butt” He half-whispered, raising a hand in front of his mouth in played shyness. Rhett rolled his eyes. “Just for fun, you know? As we established they really don’t need to...”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever man” Rhett gave up with a sigh. Link seemed to collect himself though. Reaching the edge of the couch he looked down at Rhett and said in his normal voice:

“Ok, so tell me about it then.”

Rhett looked up over the screen, watching his friend from the unusual angle, not towering inches above. Long lean legs. Broad shoulders. Full and delicate lips curled in a faint smile. Piercing blue eyes that stedily met his. Rhett raised his eyebrow.

 

_ I feel like touching you. _

 

“You’re not gonna listen.”

“Sure I will!” Link gestured towards Rhett but just as he was going to open his mouth the brunette continued. “I don’t need to though. You’re going to tell me about multiverses and alternate universes and whatnot, and haven’t I’ve heard that a million times before brotha’” he reached out a hand and patted Rhett on the head. The blonde jerked away, clenched his jaw and, against his better judgement, he opened his mouth to argue.

“No it’s not what I’m…” He was abruptly interrupted by Link who leaned forward, grabbed his upper arm and placed a swift kiss on his lips.

 

_ No teasing I need you to... _

 

Rhett froze. They’d always teased each other, since they were kids. Done stupid things just to get the other to react, sometimes until one of them actually got mad. They’ve had tickle fights, slapped each other and then there was Rhett’s “I’m dead” move. Occasionally, and especially in the recent years, there was some low-key flirting, just for the ridiculousness of it. But never this. At least not without a plexiglass between them.

“Gosh Link, what in the world are you doing?” Rhett called out, frowning. He felt a faint taste of peanut butter and peppermint, his lips tingling from the featherlike touch. Link squinted his eyes and shrugged, looking innocent and devious at the same time.

“Nothing.” He leaned forward again, just a bit, but enough to cause Rhett to back up against the couch. Links mouth agape in a lopsided grin. “Sure was fun though”, he said with a low voice raising his eyebrows. Blue eyes glittering with mischief. The soft curve of his lips suddenly very close again. Rhett blinked.

 

_ Coloured lights in the darkness. Music and laughter. With a little bit of and a sprinkle of that. A white shirt, swaying hips. Heartbeat. It’s getting hot in here. _

 

“Ye.. no, I mean … I, uh.” Rhett shook his head, the flashing memory leaving him to stutter.

Link let out one of his high- pitched giggles and took a step back.

“Man, I love it when you’re speechless!” He exclaimed, doing a little pirouette on the spot. With a wink and a toss of the head he then turned away to return to the desk, chuckling to himself.

“Oh yeah?” Rhett muttered under his breath, suddenly sharp as a knife.

 

_ Give that man what he asking for. _

 

He wanted to think that it was his competitiveness that made him do what he did next. He could not let the smug bastard get away. Rhett had to have the last word, had to win. Win what? He did not know but he raised himself from the sofa, reached for and grabbed Links wrist, turning him around with a swift motion. Without any warning he slammed his mouth against Links, silencing his surprised cry by prying his tongue between his lips.

 

_ Warm, sweating, it's hot.  _ _ Warmth and music and people talking. Laughter. Hot. It’s getting hot in here. I feel like touching you. _

 

He felt his free hand grasp at soft strands of hair. He felt his chest against a slender and muscular body. Familiar yet so strange. A fruity scent filled his mind.

 

_ Blinking lights. A rush of motions. Raising heartbeat. The taste of alcohol. It’s getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes. _

 

He let his hand brush down, tugged at Links shirt. His tongue licking the inside of soft pink lips, gracing the bottom one with his teeth. There was a breath. Sharp inhale, the softest of moans escaping on the way out. Rhett pressed his mouth harder onto Links.

 

_ Just a little bit of. A smile, white teeth, white shirt. Hot, so hot. So hot in here. _

 

For a millisecond, or maybe an eternity for all he knew, he felt a wiry hand on his hipbone, drawing him closer. Link pressing his hips against his own. A blazing heat shoot through him, making him feel lightheaded. Making him feel hot. Too hot.

 

_ Heartbeat. I feel like touching you. Tingling fingertips. A white shirt. I wanna take my clothes off.  A low hum of an engine. Music. I am getting so hot. Flashing teeth, shimmering eyes. Hips, softly swaying to the beat. Heartbeat. Take off all your clothes. _

 

And then Rhett broke the kiss. Let his left hand fall, the right one still in a tight grip around Link's wrist. He looked down. Bright blue eyes flickering for a moment and then staring up at him. Pupils dilated, a flash of pink on the cheeks. The skin around his mouth a bit rosy where Rhetts beard had scratched it, his raven hair slightly messy. Link raised a hand and pushed his glasses back with his thumb and index pressed together. His lips slightly separated.

“That was … uh...” he swallowed, his Adam's apple slowly making it’s way down and up again. Rhett collected his facial expression in a manner he was hoping looked calm and casual.

“Fun, right?” He said, raising his eyebrow. There was a moment of silence only broken by Link’s light breathing. Then Rhett let go of his wrist and turned around, heading for the door. Not looking back.

 

_ Hot. I am getting too hot. _

  
He tried to feel like he’d won something but left the office with a feeling of something else entirely. 


End file.
